My Web Sire
by Just Alex
Summary: Naruto works for Sasuke as the webmaster of his company’s site. Itachi sends them an e-mail that sucks them into a digital world that is morphed by their personalities. Itachi has no plans of setting them free. AU NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

My Web Sire

Chapter One  
Assessing the Situation

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost." _I only got the new product line half an hour ago, how fast do you think I can work?_

"Hn. The quicker you get the new products up for sale, the quicker Uchiha Products will get orders—and consequently profit—for them."

"Just two to go."_ You impatient, greedy bastard. It's not like _I'm_ going to be getting any extra cash from this…_ "…There. Done. Look see, even the pictures are updated now."

The company website was pulled up on Naruto's monitor and opened to the 'New Products' page, where rows of customized computers and furniture and appliances waited to be sold.

Sasuke leaned forward to look closely at the monitor. Naruto felt his breath hitch as Sasuke's rich scent filled the air he breathed. Sasuke's mouth was next to his ear, and he felt his warm breath when Uchiha spoke.

"Looks good, dobe."

"Has it ever _not_ looked good?" _TEME!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!_

"I'm going to assume that you are feeling slightly testy today and let that slip."

"Thank you." _Bastard_.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, filing the last of his paperwork away. He always finished hours before it was time to go home.

Might as well go bother the webmaster…

Whenever he was bored, Sasuke always went to Naruto's desk. Uzumaki was endlessly entertaining, and very handsome. Sasuke loved to rile him up, because though Naruto never said anything, every emotion he gets shows clearly on his face.

Grinning inwardly, Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, who was still working on his paperwork. His e-mail was open on the computer screen, and, being the nosy boss that he was, Sasuke leaned forward to see who they were from.

"Hey, what are you doing e-mailing Itachi?" Sasuke moved the mouse over to his brother's e-mail.

"What? Wait, no, don't open that—"

Sasuke clicked the mouse.

And he and Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The sound of their breathing echoed through the great space of white nothingness, and Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke.

"I told you not to open it. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that one of my employees was interacting with my business rival." Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

Suddenly, Itachi's voice surrounded them. "Welcome, Naruto, Sasuke, to what I like to call the e-prison. Naruto, this is your punishment for refusing to go on a simple date with me—and for not telling Sasuke about UchiTech's new advances. Sasuke, you are here because you opened the e-mail—even though Naru-Kun no doubt tried to stop you. And also because I hate you. Ah, but there are some things you need to know about this place. It will be changed, once I leave, by your own personalities, creating your own little universe. You will have a place made specifically to suit you, but in exchange, you will have no contact with anyone other than each other. I know how much you two love to fight, so it should be quite a while before you both go insane. Oh, and one more thing; this world is affected by your _whole_ personality—that includes the parts you don't show to others. The darker parts of your personality will come out as monsters that will always be trying to kill you." His evil laugh filled the room. "Good luck."

The taunting, echoing voice faded away, and then a bright light flashed again.

Just before the blindness faded from their eyes, Sasuke heard Naruto utter one calm, summing word.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Adapting to the Environment

Great trees shot up into the new white-blue sky, adorned with vines and flowers of all kinds, creating an instant jungle. Underneath their feet there was suddenly white ground, and that ground rose up into the air, soon towering over the trees. Behind them, a door appeared, and around the square of ground that rose, a black iron fence jumped up. Far in the distance, icy spikes stabbed the sky and created mountains of deadly white pillars. Far to the right, a fiery volcano grew from the ground, spitting smog into the air. For a moment, nothing else happened.

Then, ever so slowly, a single pole rose from the center of the jungle. At the top, an enormous flag unfolded, white with large red letters spelling out 'SANCTUARY.'

Then, everything stopped. And the two men experienced true silence.

Naruto didn't like it. "Okay, I _know_ it was some hidden part of _your_ personality that made the ice-spikes. And it was probably mine that made the volcano. But where did the jungle come from?"

"Perhaps a combination?" Sasuke frowned. "What does it matter? We need to figure a way out of here."

"Well, I think we should try to get to that sanctuary flag." Naruto bit his lip nervously. "Because if this world was created from our personalities…yeah, we need to get to the sanctuary."

Sasuke glared at him. "There's something you're not telling me."

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the empty skies.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto automatically dropped into a fighting stance.

"Is that enough info for you?" Naruto growled, walking over to the door. "We have to get out of here."

"That's not _nearly_ enough information for me, dobe, but I will concede that we need to get to safer ground."

"Then let's _go_, teme!" Naruto dashed through the door and down the stairs.

"_What did you just call me_?" Sasuke stormed after Naruto.

They went down one flight of stairs before reaching a door. It was metal and had a small window, just at eye-level.

Naruto reached for the handle, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Uzumaki. Lets see what's behind this door before we open it."

Naruto paused, his eyes widening. Then he nodded, and they both peered through the little window.

"Hey," Naruto frowned, glancing at Sasuke and then back through the window. "This is the office."

Sasuke paused, not daring to look at Naruto. "…Yes."

"…so are we gonna go in?"

"No."

"What?" Naruto's eyebrows raised at the snarled refute. "Why not? This is my floor! I wanna see what I look like!"

"Dobe, you're right here." Sasuke glared at Naruto for questioning his wishes. How dare he?

"Yes, but the office isn't a part of _my_ soul. So this must be here because of you. Which, logically, means that however you see me, your impression _must_ be here."

"That's ridiculous." _Damnit, dobe, why can't you leave well enough alone?!_

"Tch, whatever. I'm going in."

And before Sasuke could pull him back, Naruto was through the door, striding purposely towards his cubicle.

"Fuck!" Sasuke ran after him, hoping he would be able to explain when he caught up.

--

Glossy, shimmering golden locks stood up in haphazard spikes that somehow still looked soft to the touch, framing a golden-toned face. The face was smiling widely with snow-white teeth and the big blue eyes twinkled mischievously. There was an impression of shining sparkles surrounding him and as he laughed into the cell, you could tell his laugh was genuine.

He was gorgeous.

"Holy shit, Uchiha." Naruto gazed at the impression of himself, awestruck at the beauty his employer saw in him. "Is this really how you see me?"

Sasuke scanned Naruto's face carefully for any signs of anger or disgust before answering. "Yes, but this is only half of the image."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's face. "What do you mean?"

"Watch." Quickly dusting off his suit, Sasuke stepped into the cubicle and fixed his best icy glare on his 'employee.' "Is that a personal call, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened as, right before his eyes, the sparkles faded from the golden-toned man and the golden skin turned dull. The mischief ebbed from the now half-lidded and shadowed blue eyes, and even the smile disappeared. The golden spikes seemed to flop as if exhausted, and that exhaustion showed in his voice as he said into the phone, "Sorry, Mr. Uchiha's here. I'll call you back." And he hung up.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke drawled slowly at the once-brilliant man. "I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I've found a new job, so I'll be quitting in two weeks—you know, the required heads-up time."

"I know, Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered, his eyes closed.

"I also wanted to invite you to my wedding next month. I'll send you an invite, ne?"

"Thank you, Uzumaki." Sasuke stepped back from the cubicle and started walking back to the stairs. Naruto trailed after him, watching his face carefully. Sasuke had on a 'blank' face that he had never seen before, and his eyes seemed a bit shiny.

"…Mr. Uchiha?"

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke's voice was sharper than normal, so Naruto quietly followed him as they walked silently down the 12 flights of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Meeting Your Inner Demon

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto ducked under a branch, tentatively following his boss. They were steadily working their way through the forrest now, in the general direction of the flag.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke shoved the foliage out of his way, the deep footprints he made a small proof of his anger.

"But Sasuke—" Sasuke let a spry branch go, smacking Naruto smartly in the face.

"Don't. Want. To talk about it."

"Sasuke, you—"

"DOBE!" Sasuke whirled around, snarling. "There is NOTHING that you could say that would make me feel better about what you INSISTED on seeing, so how about you just SHUT. UP."

Sasuke glared at him, his breathing heavy, and Naruto did his best to look suitably contrite.

And then a deafening roar sounded from behind Sasuke, who whirled around, banging his temple on a branch he hadn't seen. He immediately crouched down with his head between his legs, fighting back the stars behind his eyes.

It would have been hilarious if Naruto hadn't known what was coming.

"We have to move. Now."

Sasuke ignored him, too busy holding his head and cursing to listen.

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT!" He gave Naruto his very best Uchiha glare for making his headache worse, but the blonde wasn't looking at him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto's hand rose, pointing behind him.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the enormous black shadow spreading over the ground, swallowing his own.

With growing dread, he turned to face Naruto's inner demon,

It was an enormous nine-tailed fox, about twelve feet tall with almost furious red-orange fur and bright red eyes. It was in a striking position, with hackles raised and lips curled back into a snarl that revealed gleaming canines.

Sasuke stopped breathing.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. "Run."

* * *

They flew through the forest, leaping over fallen logs and large stones, ducking under low hanging foliage, desperately trying to put more distance between them and the roaring demon.

"Over there!" Naruto gasped, pointing at a large boulder that stood at least ten feet high and five feet wide. They sprinted behind it and hid there, gasping.

"This," Sasuke choked, "is…all…your…fault."

"Fuck you!" Naruto snarled, still trying to catch his breath. "If you hadn't…opened my letter…this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yeah, well," Sasuke took a deep breath "Isn't that _your_ inner demon chasing us?"

"Well…" Naruto paused, glancing away. "What makes you say that?"

"Because it's a giant orange fox!"

"So?!"

"_So_?! Damn, you're such a DOBE!"

"IF I'M SUCH A DOBE THEN _YOU_ FUCKING FIGURE A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS!!"

"FINE. I WILL." Sasuke paused a moment, and then grinned at Naruto. "The sanctuary is right behind you."

"Wha—?" Naruto spun on his heel.

And there it was.


End file.
